Highschool to the Maximum
by Spunky Violet
Summary: Max and Ella have just moved from sunny Cali to boring old PA. But will Max enjoy herself more than she thought? There will be FAX. Slight Miggy. But then back to FAX. It's an overdone plot but I wanna do it anyway :D R&R It's better than it sounds. *HI GUYS I MADE A TUMBLR AND YOU SHOULD FOLLOW ME THERE LINK IN MY BIO*
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, SO this is my first Max Ride story. It's incredibly cliché but I'm going to right it anyway :) And if you like it please R&R and check out my other story "Can you keep a Secret". It's really good and me and my friend are working really hard on it. It means a lot. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not James Patterson. Sadly.**

**MPOV**:

I'm staring out of my car window watching as houses and pristine looking lawns pass me by. Oh, sorry I didn't introduce myself. My name is Maximum Ride, but I go by Max. Call me anything else and we'll have a problem. I'm currently trapped in a car with my little sister Ella. Ella is tan, with long pinstraight black hair and brown eyes, but the pretty kind. She's 15. And me? I have dirty blonde, mid-length wavy hair with mulch colored eyes. I'm very pale and somewhat tall at 5'6". I'm 18, and a senior in high school. Epicness.

BUT, my dear mother, Valencia decided "Hey kids, let's move halfway across the country so I can open my own business!" I didn't really mind because I didn't have many friends at my old high school. Mainly enemies. But moving to Pennsylvania is a little too far.

My mom turns into a HUGE house on Hilliard Ave. The lawn is cleanly cut and I already see a room with a balcony. Its mine. Ella and Gazzy can go cry in their sock drawer about it.

A wave of excitement takes me over and I jump out of the car (that's still moving) and barrel roll onto the pavement.

"MAX!" Ella screams.

But I'm too busy sprinting in to claim my bedroom I don't even respond to her calls.

I race into the open door (the movers had already started moving our crap in) and sprinted up the stairs and into my new heaven. The walls are white washed, begging to be painted and there's already a bed, and a conjoining bathroom. I open up the balcony and step out into the welcoming sun. I turn my head when I hear the car door slam.

"MAX!" Ella yells. "You wanted that room so badly you had to give us all a heart attack?"

"Yepperoni" is my smart reply.

"Well at least warn us next time!"

"Do I ever Ell's?"

Grumbling to herself, she walks into the doorway and chooses her own room. I sit out on my balcony a moment longer when I feel eyes on me. I turn and see a teenage guy with black hair staring at me from the lawn of the house next door. I stare back for a moment, and then walk back indoors, ready to start unpacking all my stuff.

**FPOV**

When I found out Brigit was moving away from the house next door last month, I did my own little happy dance. When no one was looking, of course. I still can clearly remember when she told me she was moving away.

"Fangy, it's so sad, I'm moving away! We'll have to keep in touch like every day! I DON'T WANNA GO! WAHHH" She had cried. I on the other hand was grinning ear to ear on the inside. Brigit had liked me since freshmen year of high school and she and Lissa (her best friend) hadn't left me alone since then. But now that Brigit was gone all I had to worry about was Lissa. Or if the new family moving in had a girl like Brigit. I think I'd go mentally insane. I already have to deal with my little sister Monique (Nudge is what I call her). She doesn't know how to stop talking, and I'm antisocial. Except for my best friend Iggy. He's the only one I talk to, for the most part.

Currently Nudge is blabbing her head off to my poor mother that she says a moving van in the new neighbor's house next door. I slip outside to relax on my lawn and sketch, but really I'm spying to see the new neighbors. After what feels like eternity a car pulls up. They're just about to turn the corner when the door opens and a girl who looks about to be my age barrel rolls out of the car. Before I can register what's happening and get a better look, she's sprinting in the doorway and into the house.

"MAX!" I hear a girl yell from the car. They continue into the driveway and the blonde girl (whose name I'm going to assume is Max) is out on a balcony.

"MAX!" the girl yells. "You wanted that room so badly you had to give us all a heart attack?"

"Yepperoni" this "Max" replies.

"Well at least warn us next time!"

"Do I ever Ell's?"

So the other girl must be Ell's? Me being my antisocial self I don't bother going to investigate further, but I find myself still staring at the the girl, Max. She doesn't seem like Brigit, but who am I to tell. We lock eyes for a second, and I watch her turn around and reenter her house.

Little did I know this wouldn't be the last time I'd meet Max.

**So? What did you think? Please R&R I really want to become a better writer and I really want your opinions on the story so far. I'll try and update again later this week, and check out my other story as well. It's really supermegafoxyawesomehot! Bye for now!**

**~Spunky Violet. :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people of the internet world :) How's it going? Okay so a lot of you have been reading my story which is really exciting :) Keep it up! I was reading last chapter and there was a line where it said "Ella and Gazzy…" Yeah my bad I was going to have Gazzy be Max's bro but decided against it then only deleted his name in one spot :P **

**Gazzy: BUT I WANT TO BE IN THE STORY!**

**Me: You will! Chillax Gaz.**

**So yeah I'm really thankful for everyone who's reviewing and such :) And here's chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: James Patterson is male. I'm female. He's famous. I'm not. **

**MPOV**

Once I stepped inside my room from the balcony, I could hear my mom's distant voice coming from downstairs.

"I told you Joe, move that box over there!" she said through gritted teeth.

"But Ms. Martinez the box is marked 'Kitchen', why do you want it in the living room?"

"Yo, Joe! Why don't you just let me move the boxes, kay? They're already all off the moving van. I can handle it from here." I yelled down the stairs before my mom punched this guy in the face. I'd say she'd need to control her temper but that would be hypocritical of me. Sliding down the banister and landing almost perfectly on my feet, my mom shot me a grateful look and moved on to unpack her own boxes. I swiftly moved outside in my Converse clad feet and started lifting the boxes, Ella trekking behind me to lift some of the lighter ones.

I still feel as though I'm being watched. But this time when I turn around I don't see the guy, but a mocha skinned girl who's waving frantically and running towards us as though she's never seen actual human beings before. I'm actually slightly scared, ready to offer her Ella if she'd leave me alone. She skids into our driveway with a screeching halt and there's a moment of silence while she catches her breath. Then the apocalypse begins.

"Like, ZOMG, I'm Monique Chester, but everyone calls me Nudge! I'm 14 and I'm going to be freshmen in high school! I love Justin Bieber with a burning passion and shopping! ZOMG fjkl;slkjfielskdhgieldksjdifje…" Her words started to blur together, this girl was talking so fast. And she's saying this all in ONE. Breath. Only one! As I try to gather my thoughts I hear Ella introduce herself.

"I'm Ella and I'm 14 too! And ZOMG I love JB too! And SHOPPING! We're like, BEST FRIENDS!" she says a little too excitedly for my taste. Then they both look expectantly at me.

"Max." I mutter still trying to process what the hell's going on.

"She's 18. She'll be a senior in high school" Ella says when she notices my lack of focus.

"ZOMG, so is my brother Fang! You have to meet him! Wait right here I'll go get him!" Nudge then promptly blesses me with a few seconds of peace before the she's towing a protesting teenage guy behind her and into our yard. Only, this is the same guy I noticed from my balcony. He's got black hair that needs a cut and fringe. He's got really dark eyes that look almost black, with olive toned skin. He's clad in all black from head to toe. He looks…. Good. Yeah. Good.

Well this oughta be interesting.

**FPOV**

After watching "Max" reenter her house, I went into mine and decided to just relax in my room until dinner. I could hear the distant start of an engine running, and the sound of my house door opening and closing. Nudge must've gone outside. So me being my bored self, I decided to spy behind the window, with the table behind me.

Seeing "Max's" expression when Nudge ran over was priceless. Her face was calm but her eyes held a look of pure terror in them. And when Nudge exploded in conversation, she looked as though the world was going to end. It looked like they were introducing themselves, but I can't tell. It's kinda hard to hear through a pane of glass. But then I saw Nudge turn around and sprint back to our house.

BAM! THUNK! "FANG!" She yells as I'm sitting clutching my head from hitting it on the table. The door had flung open and hit the wall so fast it made me jump. And hit my head. "Why are you one the floor? Never mind but you have GOT to meet the new neighbors NOW!" And she's now dragging me through the house and out the door as I attempt to stand my ground. Curse Nudge and her determination! I'm still protesting until we're right in front of the girls.

"Well!" Nudge says pointedly to me. "Say something!"

"…. Something." I say without emotion. This earns an exasperated groan from Nudge, a confused look from "Ell's" and a few chuckles from "Max".

"UGH. You, my older brother, are utterly impossible!" She groans again.

"I know the feeling Nudge, Max can be like that to. It's why she made no friends back home! I'm Ella by the way and that silent piece of work I call my sister is Max." Ella says to me.

I nod back silently. She didn't have any friends? I see Max glare at Ella, and mutter "I had some friends Ella."

"Nah they were just pretending!" Ella replies smirking.

"You have a death wish dearest sister." Max whispers.

"Yeah, yeah you said that last week. Come on Nudge, let's go talk about cooler things like JUSTIN BIEBER!" Ella and Nudge both squeal and run off leaving me and Max in an awkward silence.

"So… As Ella said I'm Max, and I'm 18. You're going to be a senior too right?" Max asks trying to clear the air of the awkwardness.

I nod my head, not really wanting to respond.

"Not much of a talker, are we?" Max asks grinning.

I smirk and nod again.

"I bet there's a voice in there that's dying to say something." She says cheekily.

"Maybe." I say.

"HOLY CRAP, he speaks!"

At this we settle into another silence but this time it's a bit more comfortable. She's smiling, while I'm smirking. _She's got a nice smile._ Ummm where the heck did that thought come from?

"MAXIMUM RIKKI RIDE DID YOU FINISH BRINGING IN THE BOXES YET? I NEED THEM" a woman's voice yells from inside. (Let's just assume it's her mom.)

"YEAH I'M WORKING ON IT!" Max yells back.

"… I could give you hand with that." I offer deciding to be nice and neighborly.

"Sure why not. I'm feeling lazy. Grab those boxes there. I'll get these."

I lifted up the boxes she directed me to and brought them into her house. The house was very large like mine, and the layout was practically identical. I place down the boxes and look up, meeting the eyes of a short Hispanic woman. She looked nothing like Max but a lot like Ella.

"Oh, hello sweetie you must be the new neighbors. I'm Valencia, Max and Ella's mom." She introduced as she scanned me up and down.

"Fang." I said.

"Well Fang it's nice to meet you." And with that she turned and left.

"Thanks for your help Fang, but I can handle it from here." Max said to me.

"Okay, I'll uh, be going then. Bye." I muttered, and swiftly left the house, having enough social interaction for one day. Sadly, I opened my door only to be greeted with Nudge sitting on the couch facing me with a look of pure evil on her face.

This can't be good.

**So? What'd you think? Just so you're all aware it's about August right now in the story. R&R please :) I'm trying to write as many chapters as possible this weekend and I'll post them whenever. Mainly on weekends and maybe if we're lucky during the week too. But I have school so we'll just have to wait and see. Oh and if you feel like it and are looking for a different kind of story, check out my other story that I'm writing. I think it's really good and you'd all like it. But hey, it's your choice ;) Bye for now my people.**

**~Spunky Violet**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my fellow fanfiction readers. I've been getting some really positive feedback and I'm really glad you're all enjoying this story :) I'll be updating as often as possible. Let's try and get as many reviews as possible! This chapter is going to start with Fang's POV because… well because I'm the author and I SAY SO!**

**Gazzy: She's a little touchy today….**

**Me: *pouts* I am not! Just do the disclaimer.**

**Gazzy: Violet doesn't own me or the Maximum Ride series. If she did we'd all go insane.**

**Me: Love you too, Gaz.**

**FPOV**

I'm going to give you all a word of advice. When you walk into a house and see a wild Nudge with a fire burning in her eyes and an evil smile sketched on her face, run. Don't look back. Just keep running. DO NOT stand there like an idiot for more than 15 seconds because she will attack. And when she does you will wish you were dead. Let me show you:

"So Fang… What'd ya think of Max?"

"… She seemed nice."

"ZOMG you totally are in love with her I can soooo tell. When should I start planning your wedding? I'm thinking we go with a Moroccan theme or an ice crystal theme or OH! Mmmph!" Heh. I had clamped my hand over her mouth.

"Nudge. Max just moved here. I barely know her. Shouldn't I get to know someone first before you start planning all that crap? And stop licking my hand its weird."

"Whatever Fang. You'll admit your undying love for her soon, and then I get to plan your wedding! ZOMG you should totally ask her to senior prom!"

"….School doesn't start for another week."

"IT'S NEVER TO EARLY FANG!"

Sighing, knowing I wouldn't be getting anywhere with this girl, I left the room and ventured into my own. Once Nudge has an idea stuck in her head, she will to everything in her power to make it happen. It's a gift and a curse. Picking out my favorite book, I sit in my room and read for what seems like hours.

When I finally glance at my clock, I'm slightly surprised to see the glowing green lights reading 2:07 a.m. From my window I think I can hear the faint sounds of a piano playing, but it must be my imagination playing with me. Turning out my light, I go to bed and have another dreamless sleep.

~TIME LAPSE~

So today is the first day of my senior year. Normal teenagers would be somewhat excited to start their final years in high school, but I'm still getting over the fact that summers over.

The final week had gone by very quickly, mainly with me over at Iggy's house the entire time, hanging with him and our other friend Gazzy. Iggy was a senior like me, while Gazzy was a junior. I kind of even forgot about the new neighbors a bit, except for the faint piano playing I could hear at night, which I was able to figure out was coming from the room with the balcony. (a.k.a Max's room). Nudge had been spending a lot of time over with Ella, and I'd assume Max as well.

But moving on to me leaving for school.

My mom had gotten me own car for senior year. It was flashy, but it wasn't junky either. It was perfect for me.

I pulled into the senior parking lot with Iggy in the front seat and Nudge and Ella in the back. I was still wondering why we had Ella and not Max as well, but apparently Max wanted to drive herself to school. It made sense. She barely knew us. Except for ya 'know, Ella and Nudge. But, anyway. We all stepped out of the car, Iggy wearing a pale blue t-shirt and board shorts, Nudge in a skirt and v-neck top, Ella in a similar outfit and I in my usual black attire. Suddenly we heard the screech of bike tires and everyone in the parking lot turned their heads. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see Ella smiling as everyone checked out who had the awesome looking motorcycle. Whoever it was was extremely, well, hot. The mystery girl had everyone's attention as she pulled off her helmet and shook her dirty blonde hair loose from the helmet. She turned around and I got a good look at her face. Holy crap, it was Max. She was dressed in a fitted black t-shirt with a sketch of a bird on it, blue skinny jeans, and combat boots. She was wearing an anchor necklace and her hair hung down her back naturally. She had a hint of eyeliner on her eyes and that was it. And she looked stunning.

Iggy whispered to me,

"Who's the hot chick?"

Ella overhearing us piped up,

"That 'hot chick' Iggy, happens to be my older sister." She said with a smirk. "I told you, she wanted to make an entrance."

"ZOMG Ella did you see everyone's faces! Guy's were checking her out left and right!" Nudge squealed. And for some reason that previous statement was bothering me.

I shook it off, because Max was walking right over to us, a smile gracing her face.

"Sup guys?" She said casually.

"ZOMG Max you had everyone staring at you! Way to make an entrance!" Nudge screeched.

"Yeah Max, good job!" Ella stated approvingly.

"Hey Fang," Max said to me.

"Hey," I replied back.

"Who're your friends?"

"The ginger is Iggy, and the blonde is Gazzy." (Gazzy had just walked over when he had seen us all.)

"Sup" Max said, "I'm Max."

They had their exchange of greetings and we all headed into the building. Nudge and Ella went to the 9-10 building to get their schedules and lockers while me, Max, Iggy and Gazzy head into the 11-12 for ours. Once we all got our schedules, we went our separate ways to our lockers. Me and Max walked together because (SCORE!) her locker was right next to mine! Actually, Max was in all of my classes, and Iggy and Gazzy were in 5 of the 8 classes. All of us, even Ella and Nudge, had lunch together. After putting all our books in our locker (it's the first day of school, we didn't need them for today.) we all headed off to homeroom together. I was so excited to have all my friends together in my homeroom I almost forgot about Lissa. That is, until I heard the hi-pitched screech she calls her voice calling me.

"FANNNGGYYY!"

Oh boy.

**So I wasn't planning on doing the entire chapter in Fang's pov but it just turned out that way. So next chapter will be Max's. I think I like doing it this way better. You'll just have to wait and see. Let's try and get some more reviews, I really appreciate them and they make my day :D And check out my other story too :) It currently isn't doing well, which is a shame because it's really good. It's not a Fax, or based of off a book series, but it's really good and I think you'd all really enjoy it if you give it a chance :D But it's your choice and I'm just so grateful people are reading my work. You guys ROCK 3**

**Until next time!**

**~Spunky Violet**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my dear readers :) Here's Chapter 4. **

**I wanted to thank my reviewer blueberryoreo for the idea. I'll take it into consideration! If any of you have ideas, questions, or comments, or things you'd like to see, just write it in the reviews! I read every single one! **

**To answer Infinite Legend's comment, let's go with Pittsburg. But, fair warning, I've never really been to too much of Pennsylvania, so if there is no place similar to the setting I described, my bad. **

**And to SapphireAster, that was a very convincing evil laugh, until the cough. It's okay though cause I have the same problem xD **

**Let's try and get 20 reviews? I'm still going to update even if I don't, but it's a good motivator for me :)**

**And now, Chapter 4, in Max's POV**

**MPOV**

The week leading up to the start of school went by uneventfully. If you consider being badgered by Nudge and Ella about Fang the entire time uneventful that is. They both have it stuck in their heads that I'm secretly in love with Fang, and are trying to plan my wedding. It's slightly disturbing, but I just lock myself in my room to escape them.

And the sad thing?

I kinda actually might like Fang. Only a bit.

Okay, a lot a bit. But I just met him, so I'm trying to push down the feelings. But I can't get him out of my head. But I'm going to just ignore it and be friends. No matter how much I truly like him. And if anyone brings up how much I like him, they won't have a mouth to speak. Comprende?

So to drown out all my illogical thoughts of a certain tall boy, I've been playing my piano. I'm not the greatest, but I'm not the worst either. It's just a fun hobby I have to escape. I also decided to paint my room and redecorate. The walls are a deep maroon, and on one wall I have a painting of the Tri-Force symbol. (If you don't understand this, you need to play the Legend of Zelda.) Because, yes, I love Zelda. Link is the best video game character every. I should just stick with being in love with him instead of Fang. Ah, damn it there I go again.

Must find a distraction.

I'll keep describing my room then. My bed sheets are a grey, and there's music posters and CD covers everywhere on my wall. I have my piano in on corner, my acoustic guitar next to it, and my Hofner electric bass with amp next to that. My flute is on its stand, my piccolo right next to it.

What? I'm multi-talented. I just can't sing. I'm completely tone-deaf, according to me.

I sit down at my piano and play A Thousand Years, by Christina Perri. I hum the lyrics silently to myself, seeing as it's oh, 2 in the morning. Again. This seemed to have been my daily ritual for the entire week. I didn't want anyone to hear.

~TIME LAPSE~

Waking up at 6 a.m. isn't exactly my cup of tea, but there's this thing called school, that starts today. And for some reason, I want people to notice me. But not just anyone. I kind of want Fang to notice me, but anyone will do I guess. I've decided not to go my final year of high school without a boyfriend. I've never had one, and Ella and both find it depressing.

After showering, my hair began to dry in its natural waves.

I shrugged on my favorite black t-shirt with a sketch of a bird that I drew on it. I paired it with blue skinny jeans and my favorite combat boots. I placed a silver anchor necklace around my neck, and put on a light amount of black eyeliner.

Looking at the clock, it was now 7:10. I had to leave in 5 minutes to make it to school by 7:30. I quickly shoveled some fruit into my mouth, and quickly brushed my teeth. Ella had already left, something about wanting to ride with Nudge. Plus, she doesn't usually like riding on my motorcycle. I threw my helmet on over my head and revved the engine.

I was off like a bullet.

There's something satisfying about the openness of being on a motorcycle. You can feel like you can fly. Plus there's none of that claustrophobia of being in a confined car. I much prefer the open road.

I pulled in to the parking lot and took off my helmet, shaking my hair loose. I had all eyes on me. Heh. Even Fang. I trotted over to where Ella was talking to a tall pale ginger, and Nudge was talking to them. Fang was just standing there. As per usual.

"Sup guys?" I said casually.

"ZOMG Max you had everyone staring at you! Way to make an entrance!" Nudge screeched.

"Yeah Max, good job!" Ella stated approvingly.

"Hey Fang," I said turning towards Fang.

"Hey," he replied back.

"Who're your friends?"

"The ginger is Iggy, and the blonde is Gazzy."

"Sup" I said again, "I'm Max."

We had our unimportant exchange of greetings, and then all went in to get our schedules and lockers and shenanigans. Score for me, I'm right next to Fang, and double score, he's in all my classes. Iggy and Gazzy, who I'm now going to assume are friends, are in some of them as well, and all of us, including Nudge and Ella, have lunch together. Maybe this year won't be so bad. Iggy, Gazzy, Fang and I all walked into homeroom and took a seat all right next to each other. I was just about to start a conversation with them all when a sound of nails on a chalkboard pierced the air. I turn to see a fire engine red haired petite girl with dull green eyes step into the room screeching with her horrendous voice.

"FANNNGGYYYY!

I can tell me and this chick are gunna have some serious problemo's.

**So like it, love it, hate it? Review and let me know! I might not be updating as frequently as I'd like, but ya 'know there's this thing called school? Yeah I attend one, and having all honors courses is rough. Plus I'm involved in after school activities as well. But I'll make it work. :) I'm going to sign off from now on with a quote or saying or phrase. Cause I can.**

**~The higher we soar, the smaller we appear to those who cannot fly. –Friedrich Nietzsche**

**And that's it for today. Ta-ta!**

**~Spunky Violet**


	5. Chapter 5

**Howdy hey :) I'm in a good mood, despite the fact that I have an unholy amount of homework. This is because I just got my organ :D Not like a stomach or anything, the piano kind xD**

**Infinite Legend: Awesome thanks :) I'm live near PA, but I'm not really familiar with it. And sorry if the chapter felt like a step backward, but I really wanted to do Max's POV on her first day of school. So, my apologies. **

**BUT I have to ask you, my dear readers. Do you like the alternating Max and Fang POV? Or should I stick with one and just switch it up now and then? Leave a review and let me know, because your opinion matters! **

**And to dwarfperson's review: Patience young grasshopper. Angel will be there soon. And I LOVED your version of Jingle Bells. Way to make me smile even more than I already am :D **

**This chapter I'm going to keep in Max's POV, and I'm going to KEEP MOVING FORWARD :D**

**(Whoever can guess what movie that's from first gets a special shout out ;) ) **

**Here's numero 5. Oh, and by the way, I don't really care for cursing, so there's going to be these things (******) replacing some of the letters in the words. Sorry if that bothers some of you :(**

**But anywho.**

**Disclaimer- I'm not James Patterson. Sadly.**

**MPOV**

"FANNNGGYY!" the red haired chick screeched. "I MISSED YOU! You didn't call me like you said you would!" she pouted. "What kind of a boyfriend are you!"

Hold the phone there. Her _boyfriend? _

What?

"Lissa, we aren't dating." Fang muttered.

"Oh, you're just playing hard to get. You know you want me." She said in I guess was supposed to be a seductive voice, but just made her sound weird.

So this girl Lissa hadn't noticed me until like, just now.

"Fangy, who's this b*tch! Are you cheating on me!" she screeched a complete octave higher. My ears are bleeding. No joke. Deciding to intervene, because she just called me a b*tch, I looked straight into her eyes and said with my superultramegasupreme death and doom glare;

"Max. And for the record, it seems to me your 'Fangy' isn't your boyfriend, or particularly cares for your presence. So why don't you just leave?" I said.

"What kind of parent's name their daughter Max? I bet they were like, drug addicts or something. And Fangy is my boyfriend, your just a jealous b*tch. So why don't you leave us alone, sense you OBVIOUSLY don't deserve to breath my air." She said arrogantly.

"Sweetie I don't want to breathe your air. The air you breath is making you dumber and dumber." I said with my fakest of fake smiles. Then I glared at her again, "And don't talk about my family or you'll regret it."

And with that she left in a huff, and sat down in her seat. We only had a few short seconds before the bell rang. Hopefully I wouldn't have to see Lissa in anymore of my classes.

~TIME LAPES TO 5TH PERIOD (a.k.a. Strings Class)~

So, lucky me, I hadn't seen any sign of Lissa for the first 4 periods of my day, which were just your basic core classes. The rest of my day consists of Strings (where I am now), Lunch, Band, and Gym.

The teacher, Miss. Katarina, was really cool. But the only bad thing? Lissa was in this class, playing violin. Gazzy played cello though, Fang on viola, and me and Iggy on Bass. So this class won't be too bad. My major problem is Lissa and Fang sitting near each other. But I've got Iggy to keep me distracted.

I swear, I've never laughed so much in my life. This kid loved making bombs, and Pokémon. Plus he had a really beautiful blonde bass. But part of me wishes it were a certain emo-styled boy standing next to me, but hey, I can't have everything my way.

Everything was going smoothly. That is, until Lissa opened her mouth to one of her minion violinists.

"OMG, can you believe it? What a loser, playing the bass. I mean she's probably not even that good. Plus only guys play bass. Maybe she's really a guy. LOL She probably sucks." Smirking to herself she raises her hand. "Miss. Katarina? Since Max," she said as though she was eating a lemon, "is new, we should have her play like, a solo piece for the class."

"Sure why not?" Lissa grinned triumphantly. "Max? Do you know anything you want to play?"

"Surely" I said casually, but I put on a nervous look, just for kicks.

I then went into my most difficult bass song. The Flight of the Bumblebee. I stayed focused and just played it out, and only glanced up twice. Once to see Lissa's jaw drop down into the ground. The second time was to see Fang staring intently at me, a look of wonder painted on his face.

I finished the song, playing out the last note, enjoying the feeling of showing Lissa up.

The entire class applauded loudly, while Lissa sat there angrily, angry that I had thwarted her plans of "Max embarrassment!" BOO-YA!

~TIME SKIP TO LUNCH! {Yummm foooooooooood ;)} ~

By the time lunch rolled around, I was starving. Fang, Gazzy, Nudge and Ella had packed their own lunch, which left me and Iggy to go buy lunch. Let's just say, after we were done, the lunch lady had mashed potatoes in her hair and was in tears.

So, I sat down next to Fang and Iggy, and started shoveling down my food faster than you could say, well a really long and complicated word.

Anywho, I had all eyes on me, seeing as I was eating so fast. Not that I cared.

We all just sat in a comfortable silence and enjoyed our food, until the doors to the cafeteria slammed open. And in walked Lissa, with 2 blonde's behind her. Turning to Fang, I asked, "Who're the blondes behind the annoying one?"

"The one on the left is Michelle who doesn't talk, only to Lissa and the other girl."

"Kind of reminds me of another quiet person I know" I said smirking at him.

He glared back but then said, "The other one is Angelica, or Angel, she's Gazzy's little sister…"

At hearing his name, Gazzy perked up.

"What are you talking about?" He said.

"Why is your sister friends with Lissa?" I asked bluntly.

….

What? I'm not one to sugar coat anything.

"I have this theory." Gazzy began, "That she was dropped on her head so many times, that she wouldn't know a person with a soul if she'd seen one. Because Lissa obviously has no soul."

"…. Makes perfect sense Gaz." I said. Fang simple smirked. *sigh* I wish I could see him smile. What if his smirk is permanently etched on his face forever! I don't know if I could handle that. Iggy was laughing, then saying something about a bomb mishap being a possible cause. I turned my attention back to my food.

I didn't get to enjoy it for long though.

The she devil and her minions were making an appearance.

**So! This chapter took me forever to write, so I hope ya'll enjoy it. I just finished it now actually after writing it for hours last night. I had a bit of a writers block. So thanks again, and keep reviewing :) I love reading what you have to say! The below message is only for one reviewer (Seeing as I don't pm.) so you can just skip it if you want. Unless its you. THEN READ IT:**

**So this message is for Infinite Legend, who was epic enough to read "Can you keep a Secret". Yeah I am new at this (somewhat). And it's not that I'm wondering why it's not doing well, I'm just trying to get people to read it because I know it wouldn't do well on its own. But I didn't know about , so thanks, I'll look into it. And surprisingly, I do have some readers for the story, just not as many as I think the story deserves. And I kinda figured out that no one pays attention to the misallanious book bin. So thanks :) I did no what R&R meant, I just didn't use it in the correct context, seeing as it was incredibly late when I was typing it, and I never went and changed it. xD (Sorry to everyone else, but I don't PM, so this is the best your gunna get xP )**

**Fly on!**

**~Spunky Violet**


	6. Chapter 6

**Howdy Hey :) Sorry I didn't update the past 2 days, I was rather busy. I had an orchestra group at a college, and I went to see my high school's production of Seussical with my friend. So yeah, I didn't get to update. And it was also my sister's basketball game today. PLUS, I jammed my thumb in volleyball so I can't text and I use that thumb to press the space bar, so I'm a little slow. But anywho;**

**I'm going to stick with one point of view (Max's). **

**Michelle's going to be a character to watch out for. Just a head's up ;)**

**And to Yours Truly Forever, you must be psychic or something. YOU FOILED MY SURPRISE PLAN! But that's okay. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys all rock! And NO ONE GOT THE MOVIE REFERENCE SO FAR... Just think. It's a good movie. One of you has had to seen it. The quote is "KEEP MOVING FORWARD!"**

**Here's Chapter Six, in Max's POV.**

**Michelle…**

**Angel: She's not gunna talk ya 'know.**

**Me: yeah I know. Can you do the disclaimer?**

**Angel: No.**

**Gazzy: I'LL DO IT! Spunky Violet does not own anything in this story and isn't James Patterson. That would just be weird.**

MPOV

_Previously: "The she devil and her minions were making an appearance."_

They strutted over in their short skirts and tube tops that were definitely not school appropriate. I currently still had food in my mouth when the Devil spoke.

"Like OH EM GEE Fang what are you doing sitting with that loser Mac? Wouldn't you rather sit with a real girl, like Me?" She screeched.

"It's Max." I grinded out to her, "And Fang can sit where ever he wants. I don't think he'd want to sit next to a sluts like you."

"Who're you calling a slut, b*tch?" Gazzy's sister said.

"Angel." Gazzy warned.

And with that, Lissa grabbed Iggy's lunch and dumped it on my head. WTF!

"HEY, I was still eating that!" Iggy whined.

I stood up, clearly pissed, ready to punch this girl's lights out when a hand grabbed me and held me down in my seat. Fang was looking just as pissed but was restraining me.

"We don't need you getting suspended on your first day." He muttered to me.

I turned to Lissa, gave her my extreme mega ultra Lord Voldemort glare and hissed out

"Leave now, or I will hurt you."

Well she high-tailed it out of there fast.

"Now what am I going to eat! Max contaminated my food!" Iggy cried.

"Yes Iggy, because I definitely wanted your food all over me." I said glaring.

"Come on," said Ella and Nudge, "Let's go get you cleaned up."

~TIME LAPSE TO GYM, THE FINAL CLASS~

So gym. Here we go.

I walked in with my bag of gym clothes, and got changed. I threw on my shorts, a sports bra, and a loose fitting tee with music notes on it. I put on my epic running shoes that are gray with an orange swoosh. I then threw my clothes I was wearing during the day into a locker, and put my green lock on it.

Lissa was in my gym, as well as Michelle. Angel was not (Thank God.) Gazzy, Fang and Iggy were as well.

So out I went into the gym, to see 2 volleyball nets. Coach List came over to us all and said in his deep voice, "Find a partner."

Lissa went for Michelle, and Fang went with Gazzy. So that left me and Iggy.

"OKAY." Coach yelled. "I'm going to put you and your partner on a team with another group, and we're going to play volleyball."

_Please don't be Lissa; please don't be Lissa_ I chanted silently. I looked over at Iggy and he seemed to be thinking the same thing.

The teams were. Me, Iggy, this girl Christina and a guy named Chris v. Lissa, Michelle, Fang and Gazzy.

Iggy and I played up front, and started the volley between Lissa and Michelle. Winning the serve, Christina tossed it high, and sent it over.

The game continued, with me and Iggy spiking the ball and Christina and Chris saving it and serving. It was a good setup. Me and Iggy decide to have a mini competition. The first one to hit Lissa in the face 5 times owed the other person ice cream. But not any kind of ice cream. Ben N' Jerry's ice cream. The ONLY kind of ice cream. This was serious.

There was a minute left in the game, we were down by 1, and Iggy and I were tied, each having hit Lissa 4 times. Fang served the ball and Christ bumped it up. Iggy then set the ball, and I ran up and spiked it with all my might. It went hurtling towards Lissa, who backed away cowering. The ball was just about to hit the ground when Michelle made a dive for it and bumped it up. Fang sent it over again. 10 seconds left. We needed to score and I needed to hit Lissa. We would've had that last point if Michelle hadn't saved it. Christina set it up and I was just about to spike it when the buzzer rang.

Oh, you've got to be kidding me. We lost. Damn. I, being me, and still wanting my Ben N' Jerry's, picked the volley ball up and lightly threw it in the direction of Lissa's face while the coach had his back turned. Annnnnnnnddd it hit her right in her tiny nose! I turned to Iggy, a gloating smile on my face.

"You my friend, owe me ice cream."

Sighing, he replied, "Alright we'll go after we get changed."

And with that, I turned and skipped off towards the general direction of the locker room.

I quickly threw on my clothes and was about to exit to find Iggy and get my amazing ice cream when The devil and Minion 1 stood in my way. Michelle had her eyes down, but Lissa was looking right at me.

"I can't believe Fang actually hangs out with trash like you. He probably just feels bad for you because you're so ugly. He'll come around though and hang out with me. And then you'll have no friends and be treated like the trash you are." She said.

"I can't believe you enjoy making other people feel like sh*t just so you feel better about yourself. Actually I can believe that because you know deep down that no one actually likes you, so you put others down to make yourself look better. But you're really the trash here, and deserve to be treated like it. And you," I ranted, looking at Michelle, "Obviously need some help if you're hanging out with her. I almost feel sorry for you, because I'm sure she treats you like crap too. Now I'm going to ask you nicely Lissa. MOVE."

"I'm not done with you b*tch." She screeched, and with that she punched me in the face. Granted, it wasn't even hard enough to make my face red, but it still pissed me off. I grabbed her shoulder and shoved her into the lockers and out of my way. Michelle had already moved. I stormed off, visibly fuming, and looked around to find Iggy or Fang or Gazzy. I could really go for my ice cream right now.

**Alrighty then, there's chapter 6. I think it's good, but the question is, DO YOU? Let me know :) I just learned Someone Like You by Adele on Piano, and I'm going to try to learn Bohemian Rhapsody. It's extremely difficult. So review, let me know your thoughts, questions, ideas, etc. And for the record, don't try walking down stairs when your leg is asleep. It's extremely difficult. Ok and that's it. I love you all :) Buh Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Greetings people of the internet. What's shaking?**

**A few messages and then on with the story!**

**2 people got the movie reference to meet the Robinsons, FantasyRomanceGirl21 and Stunning Fire.**

**To fangxforever I'm trying to create some drama where Max acts like she likes Iggy (which causes Fang to be jealous) I changed the Summary though so it does mention a slight Miggy. But I'm a Fax girl all the way.**

**To SapphireAster, I play by ear and learn of YouTube. I'm still learning to read piano sheet music. (I can read each clef perfectly separately, just not together yet.) The user gotitans999 on YouTube has a really good tutorial.**

**And finally, to Dwarfperson, your reviews make my day. No joke. I was sitting drinking hot chocolate when I read your comment's, and I laughed so hard I almost spilled it all over myself and my dog who was looking at me with a clear WTF look on her face. :D**

**Keep reviewing you guys rock :) Oh, I'm going to have Iggy and Max be like, best friends, brother and sister like. **

**Disclaimer: I'm female. James Patterson's male. Comprende?**

**Here's chapter 7!**

MPOV

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity I spotted the hot emoness that is Fang. Next to him was my best friend who owed me ice cream, and then Gazzy. Nudge and Ella had gone home.

Fang spoke, "So you can follow us in the car, and we'll lead you to Ben N' Jerry's."

"Sounds good to me. As long as there's ice cream, I'm there."

We all walked out together, and I hopped onto my motorcycle, while the gang got in the car.

I won't bore you with the details of the 10 minute ride to heaven on earth.

We walked in and I sat in between Fang and Iggy. Iggy and I started debating the awesomeness of Cherry Garcia, while Gazzy ordered. Fang stayed silent but appeared to be glaring at Iggy. I don't know though, maybe he just didn't agree with our debate? OH LOOK MY ICE CREAM!

In a perfect world, I would've daintily eaten a small bit of ice cream, wiped my mouth, and taken a drink of water.

But this is my world! So screw daintily and politeness, this sucker was down my esophagus in under a minute.

The others just watched in awe. Ha losers, bet they can't do that!

Iggy and Fang were walking behind me out the door, after they had eaten, muttering to each other so I couldn't hear. Gazzy stayed behind for a moment to talk with the one waitress there that he had been hitting on.

And then the unthinkable happened.

A flying purple monkey came riding in on a silver unicorn to grant me my every wish!

Well, a girl can dream can't she?

Clutching my head, I crumbled to the ground, experiencing one of the worst headaches ever. My vision started to blur. I could faintly hear someone calling my name, but all my senses were leaving me.

When I finally regained control, I was leaning up against a concerned looking Fang, whose face was clearly unguarded. I realized I had a tear streaming down my face. What the hell just happened?

"Max, are you okay? What the hell was that?" Fang whispered to me.

Not wanting to make him even more concerned, I answered;

"The worst brain freeze ever experienced by mankind."

He chuckled slightly, but didn't look convinced. I realized he was still holding me, and he appeared to notice this too. I turned a shade of red I'm sure was extremely bright, and Fang even looked to have a faint pink forming on his cheeks.

We stood up, and he let go of me and I immediately missed his warmth. I took one step forward, and almost fell flat on my face. Whatever had happened wasn't going to just be something I could easily shake off.

Without saying a word Fang wrapped an arm around my waist and walked me to the parking lot. Iggy had gone back to get Gazzy and missed the entire ordeal.

I put my helmet on my head, my back to my bike, and when I turn around I see Fang sitting on my bike.

"Um, Fang?"

"Hmm?"

"What're you doing?"

"You don't honestly think I'm going to let you drive home after that incident do you? You could barely walk. I've ridden a motorcycle before, so don't worry."

"Uh, okay then."

I sat behind him, straddling the seat, and wrapped my arms around his frame. Being this close to Fang was definitely messing with my head. I felt like I was in a trance. And I didn't want to get out of it.

We drove home, and all I could think the entire time was, Fang smells good. I'm such a weird person.

**FPOV (I know I was going to stick with one POV, but trust me, you'll like this.)**

BACK TRACK TO WHEN MAX WAS INFRONT OF FANG AND IGGY.

"Fang, what's up man, you seem angry with me." Iggy muttered quietly.

"I guess I'm just jealous. Max treats you like her best friend." I sighed.

"Dude, Max is like the sister I never had. Don't worry, she loves me, but not in the 'I want to have your children' sense." Iggy chuckled.

"..Iggy I now have a mental image I was not asking for. And thanks for reassuring me." We continued walking, when Iggy realized he should probably go get Gazzy. He turned around and ran inside. I heard a cry, and looked forward and saw Max clutching her head on the ground.

"Max!" I called out. No response. She continued clutching her head, as I ran over to her and pulled her up against me, to steady her. I looked down at her face and saw a single tear roll down her face. When she finally came around, I was so worried. Do I call an ambulance? What the hell just happened?

When I asked her this, her response was something about an extreme brain freeze, but I don't buy it. Something was definitely wrong. But I'm not going to argue. For now. We stood up, and I still held her in my arms. She realized this too, because she turned a deep shade of scarlet. I could feel my cheeks heat up a bit, but not as much as hers. I let her go, but immediately regretted it. She took a step forward and almost fell to the ground again. So I wrapped my arm around her waist. It felt… right. We walked to the parking lot like that and she put on her bike helmet. While she did that I hopped on the motorcycle and she look at me confused.

"Um, Fang?"

"Hmm?"

"What're you doing?"

"You don't honestly think I'm going to let you drive home after that incident do you? You could barely walk. I've ridden a motorcycle before, so don't worry."

"Uh, okay then."

She then sat behind me, pressed up against my back. Wrapping her arms around my body, and leaned into me.

Well this is a nice feeling.

I revved the engine and we took off. The ride was a little too short for my liking, but it was still enjoyable. I walked her to her door and we said our goodbyes.

She then surprised me by pecking my cheek softly and then promptly slamming the door in my face. Slightly dazed, I walked back to my house, my fingers tracing where her lips had met my skin.

I could get used to that.

**And that's it for today! I don't know if I'll get to update much this week, I have a lot going on. We'll just have to see. Have a great week everyone!**

**QUOTE OF THE DAY:  
><strong> 

**Live like Spongebob. Laugh out loud all day without any reason and annoy all the mean people with your happiness.**

**~Spunky Violet**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my favorite people :D K, maybe not, but your all up there! I just watched the best movie in the entire world. Radio Rebel. I know it's a Disney movie, but trust me when I tell you, it's amazing. The girl, Tara, in the film is someone who I aspire to be daily. So watch the movie. **

**To Infinite Legend: I looked up BananaNeil. You have me hooked. Look up zeldaxlove64. And be amazed. **

**Keep reviewing you guys all rock!**

**Here's chapter 8 :)**

**Disclaimer: I'm not rich and famous. I'm not male. I'm not James Patterson. **

**MPOV**

**TIME SKIP TO THE FIRST WEEK IN OCTOBER (THE WEEK BEFORE HOMECOMING)**

The first month and so many days went on somewhat uneventful. No that's not true, because everything's eventful when I'm around.

Let me rephrase that.

The month passed by, how to I put it… well you know what I mean. It flew by. Just your usual Lissa's a b*tch, Angel's annoying, and Michelle doesn't say a word. Maybe she's mute.

But I gained quite a lot of popularity for standing up to Lissa. Plus, Me, Fang, and Iggy are now like the modern day Harry Potter crew… except you know, we don't have wizard training. Our owls are a little delayed that's all.

So anywho. Today at lunch they are going to announce who has been nominated for Homecoming King and Queen. There's a rumor going around that I'm nominated but I sure as hell hope not. Homecoming is not my thing. I don't even know if I'll be going!

Fang keeps looking at me in homeroom. He obviously has something on his mind. And me, being my awesome self WILL find out!

The bell rings and too soon we get to lunch. Nudge and Ella are both gushing with homecoming dress ideas, and dates and sh*t like that. Ha, whatever, I'm just going to scarf down my tacos.

Our principle walks up onto the stage in our cafeteria and turns on the mike. "You all ready to find out your homecoming King and Queen nominee's?"

A few people cheered and started clapping. I just continued eating.

"We'll start with our Kings. Fang Chester, Iggy Jones, and Timothy True. (Random Kid for the win!)"

Many people applauded and cheered and Lissa just had that look in her eye that she expects them to just hand her the crown right now. I'll continue eating.

"And now, for our Queens."

Cheers. I keep eating.

"First, Lissa Smoke,"

She got up as though she owned the world, while people applauded. Just keep eating, Max.

"Next, Michelle Michaels."

People cheered and so on. Still eating.

"And finally, Max Ride."

Oh okay good not m…

"COUGH HACK RETCH COUGH COUGH!"

"MAX ARE YOU OKAY!" Nudge screamed.

*cough* "Yeah Nudge, *hack* I'm *cough* fine."

That little spell was due to the fact that I began choking on my taco. Well looks like I'm now stuck going to homecoming. But the only upside? IF I actually won, I could piss Lissa off. Plus, ya 'know, Fang could ask me to be his date, but I doubt it.

The day continued fairly normal, until gym class. We were playing volleyball again. We kept the same partner as before (So Me and Iggy) but we switched up the teams. This time, sadly, we were with Lissa and Michelle, and Fang and Gazzy had Christina and Chris. The entire game, Fang seemed more focused on other Fangly thoughts, and was obviously distracted. Even Lissa noticed. The game went by quick, and me and Iggy managed to hit Lissa about 10 times "on accident". I went into the locker room to get changed but had to unfortunately overhear Lissa's enthralling conversation.

"Like OMG, Fang was so distracted today. Probably because he's nervous about asking me to homecoming. I mean, who wouldn't be?" Lissa gushed. Disgusted I debated whether or not to intervene, but that choice made for me, when Lissa decided to speak to me.

"Hey slut! Don't try and mess up my chances with getting with Fang, or you're going to be sorry. AND don't you DARE even THINK about taking my homecoming crown from me." She screeched.

"Lissa, your chances of getting with Fang are like my chances of being stampeded by a wild herd of zombie elephants. And I won't have to take the crown from you because when I win, they'll just hand it to me. Now I have better ways to spend my time then talking to bottom feeders like you. So goodbye and have a super fantastical day!" I ended over enthusiastically. And then turned and left, opening the locker room door a tad too difficult. It couldn't handle my Maximum strength. Shame I liked the door too. It was yellow. But anyway, I guess since it hit something before the wall, and whatever it was muttered "Ow", I hit someone.

And the person I hit was….

Iggy

Fang

Adam Young (Owl City anyone?)

….. If you guessed C. I really wish that had happened. But it didn't. If you guessed B. Fangers, YOU WIN! Congrats.

I glared at Fang and said, "Why couldn't you have been Adam Young just now."

"….. Ummm what?" Fang questioned confused.

"Nevermind."

"What no apology for almost killing me with a door?"

"Nah I'm too lazy. Plus it's not my fault! You were probably just off in Fang's world and walked into the door. What's been bugging you today anyway?"

"Nothing."

"Fang. Even Lissa noticed something's up. Tell me, or I will be forced to change tactics."

We hopped into his car this time, I had left my bike at home. Iggy had gotten his own car and had taken Gazzy, Nudge and Ella to get ice-cream. Fang and I were meeting them there.

"No thanks, I'm good for now." Fang answered.

"Be on your guard then Fangy. Sleep with one eye open." I glared menacingly and then we drove off to get our ice-cream. Time to indulge on Cherry Garcia. This had become a weekly thing for us, every Friday. And then on the weekends, this weekend to be exact, we would be starting a new tradition. Tacos and Just Dance and Movie Sleepover night. But that's all going down tomorrow.

**That's where I'll stop for today. I know it seems like a filler, but trust me, it's necessary. So no complaining, at least I'm updating during the week! :D I mentioned Harry Potter in here (I don't own) and Adam Young [Don't own him either :( So yeah that's about it. I'm going to list some music recommendations that I listened to while writing this. **

**Hey Monday, Skillet, Owl City, Matchbox 20, the Killers, and MCR.**

**So yeah. I don't know what else to say but enjoy the rest of your week. And stay out of trouble! :)**

**Quote of the Day:**

_There are so many people out there who will tell you that you can't. What you've got to do is turn around and say 'Watch me'._

I challenge all of my readers out there to be yourself, and live your life. It could be taken from you at any moment. Don't let others define who you are. You define you. Be spectacular.

~Spunky Violet


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello amazing people :) HAPPY NATIONALY PLATYPUS DAY! PERRY THE PLATYPUS FTW! How are y'all?**

**I'm pretty decent, had an iffy week, but hey, things happen. **

**To Infinite Legend: The Killers have the songs, Human (Are we human, or are we dancer!), Mr. Brightside, and Somebody told me. There's more though. And I love Christina Grimmie. And I actually saw Owl City this summer live and it was awesome amazing Adam Young-ness. You now have me hooked on Every Avenue and He is We. Epicness. **

**My playlist for today:**

**Secondhand Serenade, Sky Sailing (a.k.a. ADAM YOUNG), Superchick, Train, and The White Tie Affair. I also I'm listening to Pandora radio, under a He is We station. And YouTube Bridges, By Courage My Love. It's Epicness. **

**Keep reviewing, you guys rock. And I take anonymous reviews too!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not James Patterson. **

**MPOV**

**THE NEXT DAY! (A.K.A TACO JUST DANCE MOVIE SLEEPOVER DAY!)**

After spending what felt like hours cleaning the house up, Ella and I felt ready for our epic sleepover. The party people? Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Ella, and I.

And it was just about to get started.

We had dragged out all the sleeping bags we owned, hooked the WII up to the flat screen TV, popped some popcorn, and laid out our entire movie collection. The only thing missing were the tacos and ice cream, but my mom had that covered, because she's just awesome like that.

The doorbell rang while I was lying on the couch and Ella was doing Ella things.

"ELLA GET THE DOOR!"

"MAX YOUR CLOSER, YOU GET IT!"

"I DON'T WANNA!"

"MAXIMUM RIDE GET OFF YOUR LAZY BUTT AND OPEN THE DAMN DOOR OR I WILL BE FORCED TO GIVE YOU A MAKEOVER EVERY DAY FOR THE REST OF YOUR SENIOR YEAR!"

Not wanting to take that chance, I rolled off the couch and landed epically on my feet. Grumbling I opened the door to find everyone standing on the porch laughing. Well obviously I'm a loud person.

"ZOMG MAX! That was too funny!" Nudge squealed.

"Very nice Max, so very like you." Said Iggy and Gazzy at the same time. It was creepy. They walked in behind Nudge. Fang came up behind me and whispered in my ear,

"You're very lazy, you know that right?"

"Yes Fangles, I'm aware. It's one of my many endearing characteristics."

We walked in only to find everyone looking at us with the creepy, "I'm going to murder you in your sleep" grins on their face. Ella had come down, and all four of them had something behind their back.

"… Hey guuuuys. What's uh, what's going on here?" I questioned nervously.

The next thing I saw was a bright explosion of color, coming from cans of silly string. In a matter of seconds I was covered in the sticky substance of color. I turned to Fang, and let me tell you, it was a funny sight. Pink silly string replaced his black hair, and his black t-shirt had blue and yellow squiggles. He had a glare etched onto his face, but his eyes shone with amusement. We made eye contact and had some sort of weird mind connection thingy where we knew exactly what the other was thinking,

That's when we attacked. We grabbed the pillows off the couch and started chasing the others with them. All in all, we destroyed the house in a matter of 5 minutes! That's got to be some sort of new record!

Luckily my mom wasn't home or she'd have my head. She'd get home later though, so we straightened up a little bit, then turned on the WII and started an epic war of Just Dance awesomeness. We all took turns, dancing and singing and just having fun. The best song had to be "Hit Me Baby One More Time". Me, Iggy, Fang, and Gazzy all danced to this one, and we each had to pick the cheerleader we wanted as our person. Me, Iggy and Gazzy all chose ours as fast as we could so Fang had to be the light purple one. He wasn't too happy, but he dealt with it. Iggy almost put a dent in our wall because he was getting so into the song, and he didn't have the strap around his wrist, so it crashed into the wall. I think I almost pissed my pants I was laughing so hard.

Before we knew it, my mom was home and started making Taco's. We all sat around and started a game of…

Apples to Apples. Ha, you thought I was going to say truth or dare, didn't you? We're just too awesome for that game.

After a long debate between Iggy and I about why Oranges were clearly Mysterious, the Taco's were ready. We went and sat at the table. I sat next to Fang, who had Iggy on his right, then Gazzy across from me, Nudge across from Fang, and Ella across from Iggy.

My leg was dangerously close to Fangs, and I could already feel the electricity between us from this distance.

We ate our tacos, having random conversations, and Fang and mine's leg's kept brushing. It was making my heart speed up at an alarming rate. So I focused my attention on Ella, who was looking at Iggy intently while they were talking. She had a faint blush staining her cheeks. Reminder to self: Ask Ella about Iggy.

After taco's, we went and all decided on the Disney Movie, Tangled. For the record. I LOVE this movie. Yes that's right. THE Maximum Ride likes a Disney Princess movie. But trust me, it's amazing.

I sat on the floor with Fang next to me, his arm casually slung across my shoulders. Wasn't expecting that. Iggy and Ella were both on the couch and Nudge and Gazzy took the 2 arm chairs.

I laughed the whole movie and nearly cried when Eugene was dying. Plus there's an epic horse named Maximus, which is similar to my name. Eugene even calls him Max! And this horse is bad-ass.

Still I found it hard to focus with Fang so close. All my senses were filled with Fangness.

TIME LAPSE

It was 2 a.m. and Fang and I were still up just with the TV on softly, watching AFV. Everyone else had fallen asleep. My head was resting on his shoulder. Remembering how strange he was acting yesterday, I asked him again,

"Hey, what was up yesterday?"

"The sky?"

"You know what I mean Fang."

"It was nothing Max, don't worry about it."

I argued with him for a good 10 minutes that he could tell me and him saying it was nothing. I sighed in defeat, and let sleep over take me. I was almost asleep, when I felt Fang shift. I kept my eyes shut. I felt him press his lips onto my forehead and whisper, "If only you know" against my skin. It took much of my control to take in steady breathes. What the hell was that? He couldn't possibly….. could he? Maybe he does have the same feelings as me. I ignored those thoughts, and fell asleep.

**FPOV**

Okay. I couldn't help myself, I kissed her on her forehead. She was sleeping though so it didn't really matter.

Curious as to why I'm on a trip with the sand man? Because I didn't want to miss one moment of this. Max was in my arms, sleeping peacefully, and was currently snuggling closer to me subconsciously.

And I was loving every minute of it.

How am I going to tell her that I like her? Maybe even love her?

I don't know, but I DO know, I want be able to handle this much more. I have to tell her. And fast.

Contemplating different ways to tell her, I drifted off into sleep.

**That's good for today :) A little bit of FAX there. Trust me, there will be way more in the upcoming chapters. I also might try to add in some Eggy. Because I like that pairing. So yeah, review. And it is true, I love the movie Tangled. It's actually right next to me on my desk as I write this. That's what gave me the idea. Enjoy the rest of your day!**

**Quote of the Day:**

_Write from the heart_

_Write from your soul…_

_Make the best of your talent_

_And don't Ever let it go_

_Not for anything…_

**~Spunky Violet**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello people :) I'm updating for the second day in a row! Woo hOo!**

**Couple things:**

**Review Guys! I love hearing what you have to say, and it makes my day seeing your feedback. So please review, even if you don't have an account!**

**Infinite Legend: I actually know that song. And I love NSN! Christofer Drew is so amazing. My friend got me into them last yearish. I've loved it ever since. And seeing as we seem to have similar music taste, I'm going to suggest The Fray and A Fine Frenzy. Two of my all time favorites!**

**I like strawberries.**

**So that's about all I want to say right now. I'll try to update again soon, and I might just post a new fic soon. Possibly a song-fic? Let me know what you guys think. And don't worry I won't abandon this story at all ever! Love yous :3**

**Disclaimer: I'm Violet, not James.**

**MPOV**

***The next morning***

Waking up was an interesting experience. Let me explain.

I shifted slightly with my eyes closed, only to feel 2 really muscular arms wrap even tighter around my waist. I was stuck. And not moving anywhere any time soon. Opening my eyes, I looked up to see a peaceful looking Fang sleeping soundly, my head almost under his chin. His warm breath fanned onto me, and I was honestly stunned by just how relaxed and beautiful this boy truly was. No wonder why I'm in love with him.

Hold the freaking phone.

Did I just say I'm in love with him?

Brain what is this! _That Max, would be what your heart is telling me. So don't blame me!_ Said the little mushroom guy from Super Mario Bros in my head.

_Well tell my heart its being stupid! I can't be in love with my best friend! I just can't. _I mentally thought back.

_Your heart says it's true, so FREAKING ACCEPT IT AND DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!_ Okay so Toad was a little touchy today.

Muttering silently to myself, I tried to detach myself from Fang's Death Grip. I turned around in his arms without waking him (SCORE!) but this caused him to hold me even tighter. Any tighter and I think I would probably be squished.

I looked around my surroundings and saw Ella and Iggy sleeping, on separate ends of the couch, but they were holding hands. Gazzy was curled up in a ball, as was Nudge on the opposite chair. And then there was a crash.

"Gosh darn it! Not again! Stupid floor always waking me up from the best part of my dreams. I'm sick and tired of this floor! Stop doing this, or I won't ever polish you again! I'll just let the dust collect, on any floor everywhere!"

….

Iggy was up.

After letting him, uh, settle down from that lovely display of Igginess, I whisper-shouted

"Iggy! Done yelling at my floor?"

"Yes, I, whoa, what's going on here?" He said smirking.

"Apparently, Fangturd here believes I'm going to die, because he's holding onto me for dear life. Can I have a little help here?"

"Nah, you look comfy."

"Iggy I swear, I will turtle-nap your pet turtle Steve and sell him to a lovely couple in Sweden unless you help me."

"NOT STEVE!" He screamed, waking Ella, Nudge and Gazzy up.

"Iggy, what's wrong, what's happened to Steve!" Gazzy cried out.

"Max the Meanie is threatening him!"

"Will you both just shut up and help me!"

"NO DON'T YOU DARE MOVE MAX, I WANT A PHOTO! WAIT RIGHT THERE!" Ella and Nudge both screamed, racing up the stairs.

"Oh that does it." I muttered.

Yelling somewhat far away from his ear, I screamed,

"FANG THE APOCOLYPSE IS NIGH! THE WORLD IS CRUMBLING! AND WE HAVE ALL THE BACON LEFT IN THE UNIVERSE!"

"Whaa..? Bacon?" Said a tired Fang.

"Good, your awake, awesome, mind letting me go before Nudge and Ella come back?"

He looked up at Iggy and Gazzy who were laughing and saying, "don't do it Fang!"

"Nah, I think I'll stay where I am. I'm quite comfy." He said smirking, but there was something in his eye. It looked to me like he didn't want to let me go for another reason… But what?

"… I hate you all. No bacon for any of you." I pouted like a 5 year old and just lay there not saying anything. Nudge and Ella got their damn photo, and Fang released me.

I kind of missed the warmth. But whatever, I'll put a Snuggie on or something.

We all ate our breakfast, then planned out the rest of the day. We decided on going to the mall and just hanging out there. Well, more like Nudge and Ella decided we go to the mall and us all agreeing because they threatened each of us. Don't ask. Those 2 together + shopping = the 2 most evil people in the world.

***TIME LAPSE TO THE MALL***

We all got to the mall, Iggy, Ella, Nudge and Gazzy in the car, Fang and I on my motorcycle. We had gotten used to riding together sometimes. I still liked riding solo on the bike, but I have to admit, I do like riding with Fang. I feel safe.

We all strolled in together, like the cool people we are, and decided to split up guys and girls, because Ella and Nudge decided "Max needs new clothes" and the guys didn't really want to stick around for that. They were headed to the arcade for an hour until lunch, where we would meet in the food court. I wish I was with them right now, heck, I'd rather swim with sharks than shop with Ella and Nudge.

I swear after 10 minutes of their torture I felt like a human Barbie. That reminds me of that song, Barbie Girl. Heh remember that song? Humming it to myself, I continued with their torture. Half the stuff they picked out wasn't that bad. We went in Forever 21, Urban Outfitters, Pacsun, and Zumiez. I got some new tops, skinny jeans, flannels, an awesome shirt that said, "Metal Soul" on the front, and some Vans. It wasn't to too bad. When lunch finally rolled around, my stomach was rumbling like an earthquake. I needed food. Fast. Spotting the guys at the food court, we all decided where we were eating, and went to get our food. Iggy and Ella got Taco Bell, Gazzy and Nudge got Burger King, and Fang and I got Chick-fil-A. Obviously, Fang and I had the best food. We had just settled down to eat and started stuffing our faces, when we heard the familiar screech of the Devils Spawn.

"OMG ARE YOU TRYING TO RUIN MY SHOPPING SPREE!" Lissa screeched.

"Are you trying to make me go deaf?" I hissed out, standing up to face Lissa and Angel. Surprisingly, Michelle wasn't with them. "Where's your other clone?"

"Who, that loser Michelle? She decided she wanted to quit cheerleading and join the Marching Band. SO not cool. So we ditched her." Lissa said smirking.

"Well aren't you just a great friend. Now if you wouldn't mind, I'm trying to enjoy my food with my friends."

"Ew Chick-fil-A? How disgusting. You're going to be so fat, fatter than you already are."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Fang clench and unclench his hand.

"Why don't you just leave us alone, you're obviously not wanted here." Ella snarled.

"I don't remember talking to you b*tch, so butt out!" Lissa screeched.

I saw Iggy clench and unclench his hand, just like Fang had. A fire was burning in his eyes. Strange.

Before I could even stick up for Ella, I felt a thin hand smack me across the face. It didn't hurt, or even leave a mark, but I was beyond pissed. I whispered menacingly, "Lissa, I'm going to let you in on 2 things. 't talk about my sister that way, you b*tch, and 2. I hope that outfit's expensive."

Not wanting to have to deal with the mall-cops for making a teenage girl go into intensive care, I took my awesome lemonade (Fang will now owe me another since I'm wasting such a delicacy,), I took the lid off and dumped its contents all over Lissa's head.

And score! It even got on Angel too. Even though she didn't say anything, she was glaring the whole time, right at Gazzy. Probably because she was jealous he was hanging out with such cool people.

Everything was just dandy after that, until a tiny fist met my eye.

And it hurt. Not badly, but it hurt.

Someone was losing their head.

**I'm going to stop right there :) Hope you all enjoyed it, and keep reviewing! I love hearing your comments!**

**Quote of the Day:**

_Remember you are born to live._

_Don't live because you are born!_

_Don't go the way life takes you._

_Take life the way you go!_

**Smile and have a great week!**

**~Spunky Violet**


	11. Chapter 11

**Greetings my dear readers :) I'm in a fairly decent mood today. How about you?**

**Just wanted to touch on the whole Kony 2012 thing. It's been all over the internet lately, and if you haven't seen it, YouTube it, it's about a 30 minute video. I want to hear what you guys think about everything surrounding it. And if you want more information on the video as well, or want to do some research as to what's what, here's the link of an article I read explaining everything and pointing out the pro's and con's, and different points of views as to what's going on. Because we can't just go off the video and take action. That's like running into an arena blindfolded. You don't know the whole story, or where you're going. Neither do I. So that's why I want to hear what you guys have to say :)**

**THE LINK: ./politics/reality-check-with-polly-curtis/2012/mar/08/kony-2012-what-s-the-story**

**Definitely check it out. **

**Onto the latest and greatest. School's really been bogging my down lately. I don't know, maybe its spring fever or something. I just want to be outside in the sun! It's been so nice out where I am; I plan on going for a bike ride after I'm done writing this! **

**I'll address the reviews that I want to at the end; because I think you guys are probably sick of my rambling and just want me to continue the story! Ha, I know you too well :)**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to put this? I'm female.**

**MPOV**

_**Previously: Everything was just dandy after that, until a tiny fist met my eye. And it hurt. Not badly, but it hurt. Someone was losing their head.**_

Someone wanted to die. Clearly. Fang stood up, his jaw clenched, ready to mutilate someone, most likely Lissa.

I turned to the slut, and took a deep breath, repeating the mantra _"she's not worth it, she's not worth it, she's not worth it." _Until she dumped Iggy's taco's all over me.

…. I'm done. The next thing I knew I saw a flash of red across my retina, I lunged, and was currently being pried off her by a mall cop named Eugene. Her pointed nose was bleeding and her eye was turning a lovely shade of purple. My own eye was turning a slight, barely noticeable, shade of purple.

Eugene held my hands behind my back. He couldn't have been more than 2 years older than me. I was pressed up against him, and Lissa was being helped by some old fat guy. Fang was glaring at Eugene, probably because he was going to kick me out. The Fire Engine and I were led into a room, where they asked us each what happened. We were allowed one witness. Fang came in and so did Angel.

Eugene spoke, "Alright ladies, before we do anything drastic, please tell us what happened."

The Fire Engine spoke first, a flirtatious look in her eye.

"You see, Maxine here attacked me for no apparent reason! She punched me repeatedly, with no reason whatsoever. And nobody did anything until you guys came! She's a monster!"

Eugene spoke, "Okay, Maxine is it? Your turn." He said looking at pointedly.

"She called my sister a b*tch, threw the first punch, so I snapped. And my name is MAX, not Maxine. You can ask anyone. "

The other creepy old guy said, "Alright then we'll go out and ask some bystanders." He left, and this Eugene guy handed me a paper.

I looked down and written on it was;

_Want to have a good time? Gimmie a call ;) _

_Eugene (877-658-9785) _

Fang read it over my shoulder, took the paper from my hands, and ripped it to shreds, glaring at Eugene the whole time, not saying a word. I mean, I was going to do the same thing, but what was up with him?

Anywho. Lissa was banned from the mall. I was free to go, blah blah blah.

Continuing our shopping, Nudge and Ella dragged me to get a homecoming dress. After trying on a number of dresses I decided on a deep ever-green halter dress that came mid-thigh, with a gold accent waist line. It wasn't half bad. We picked out ballet flats, and I was all set. We left the mall and went home.

**~TIME LAPSE TO THE NEXT** **DAY AT SCHOOL, THE WEEK OF HOMECOMNIG~**

So spirit week. Not really my thing, but since I'm a nominee, I have to participate. Today was school colors day, Maroon and White. I threw on some school clothes I had gotten, and but a red and white streak of fake hair in mine. Ella wore a white mini-skirt, and red top. Ditto with Nudge. They looked like twins. Iggy did his own thing, as did Gazzy. Fang had on his usual black attire, but wore a red and white bracelet.

"Wow Fang, way to go all out. I'm extremely impressed." I drawled.

He slung his arm casually around my shoulders and said

"I try, I try. But honestly, who wouldn't be impressed." Smirking, he kept his arm around me as we walked into the building. We got a couple weird looks.

Okay, more than a couple.

But then everyone started applauding. And cheering.

"MAX!" Iggy yelled."Did you see? I posted your fight with Lissa on YouTube, and everyone watched it!"

"… Iggy when did you have time to record this?"

"Gazzy did, on his phone!"

"… Okay then." I said.

People were still applauding, when I heard laughter behind us. Turning around, Fang's arm still around me (hehe, yeahh), we saw Lissa walk in, Angel behind her. She had on huge sunglasses, and a giant bandage wrapped around her nose. She looked like a clown, and boy, was she pissed. She hadn't seen us yet so I turned to Fang and said,

"Let's get out of here, I don't want to deal with her yet."

We left and ignored her for most of the day.

Nothing happened until lunch.

We had all gotten our food when we heard a silent voice whisper out,

"Umm… Can I uh, sit with you guys?"

Looking up, I saw the last person I'd ever expected to see in a thousand years.

**Haha, I'm gonna stop now, because I have things to do :/ So who do you think it is?**

**I know it's kind of filler, but I need this chapter to lead up to, well, you'll see. **

**Review Comments:**

**Jusme: It's hard to make them longer, because I don't have much time to write. But I'll try!**

**Dwarfperson: You make me smile :) and thank you for calling me by my common race. I am indeed, an elf. My native language is sarcasm. **

**Infinite Legend: That's awesome :) Fine Frenzy also has a really good album called a Bomb in a Birdcage. My favorite Christofer Drew song is probably Coffee and Cigarettes, but On the Brightside has always been one of my favorites. I didn't get to look up your suggestions yet, I've been busy but I definitely will! My suggestion today is One Republic and Train. They're both awesome :)**

**And I think that about covers it!**

**QUOTE OF THE DAY:**

_Face challenges confidently thinking that... "If I can't, who can!" And after winning, be humble enough to say... "If I can, who can't."_

**Love you guys :3**

**~Spunky Violet :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello :) How's your week going? Couple things:**

**I have a NEW story. It's a one-shot (possible two-shot) song-fic. And it's really good, and you guys should all definitely check it out! **

**All of you who review are just awesome :3 I loves you all! Free hugs for you *huggles* if the rest of you want in on the hug, REVIEW!**

**, I'll look into that, thanks for the head's up! **

**Infinite Legend, I actually already adore Three Days Grace and All Time Low! :3 Awesomeness. New recommendation: Parachute. Really awesome.**

**Dwarfperson, I love reading your reviews.**

**Sound guy: WHY! SHE'S A DWARF!**

**Me: *Whips out awesome wooden spoon and hits him over the head* YOU CAN GO SHUT UP AND CRY IN A SOCK DRAWER! YOU'VE OFFENDED THE ENTIRE DWARF AND ELVEN RACE AND WE PLAN TO DESTROY YOU GOBLIN!**

**Sound guy: . *grumbles to self and backs away slowly to avoid the Rage.***

**Sorry to disappoint you Angel fans, but Angel's still evil. Its gunna take more than a fight with Lissa to get her back to "normal". But don't worry ;) Hope you guys enjoy, and check out my other fic :) Its Faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaax :3**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Sound guy! Get your fat goblin ass in here and redeem yourself and do the disclaimer!**

**Sound guy: …**

**Me: WHAT WAS THAT!**

**Sound guy: Violet doesn't own anything.**

**Me: Good, now go back to your sock drawer!**

**MPOV**

PREVIOUSLY: _We had all gotten our food when we heard a silent voice whisper out, "Umm… Can I uh, sit with you guys?" Looking up, I saw the last person I'd ever expected to see in a thousand years. _

Because standing before us, was Michelle, the Devil's minion who didn't speak. Well, up until now that is. I think the expression of shock on my face was enough of an answer, because her face fell and she turned to leave.

"Wait!" Ella yelled. "You can sit with us! Pardon Max's expression, she always thought you were mute."

"Oh, it's okay. Thanks." Michelle said quietly. "And yeah I usually didn't talk because I didn't have anything to say."

"Sometimes I wish Max and Nudge were like that. Nudge just rambles and Max offends people without thinking." Ella said smiling.

"I resent that." I muttered out, still awestruck. Michelle plopped down next to Ella and Nudge. It was quiet for a minute as we all processed what was happening. Ella seemed to be the only one okay with this so far. Time to question Michelle!

"So Michelle," I started, "What made you leave The Red Haired Wonder?"

"Oh, I was sick of her treating me and other people like crap. Plus I'd wanted to do Marching Band, but Lissa always thought it was stupid and for nerds and sissy's. But it actually takes a lot of work and stamina. You have to be in amazing shape. So, yeah I was done. She made fun of the guy I liked, and my sister. That was the final straw. She's been annoying me ever since." Michelle said this all in one breath, like I've seen Nudge and Ella do one too many times.

We all took in what she just said, and then it all made sense. Well at least it did to the others first, because they all nodded in agreement. It took me a little longer to process all this. Sue me, I'm slow.

"So you won't go crawling back to her?" I got a bunch of glares from my friends. "What it's a reasonable question!" I growled out.

"No, definitely not. I was actually hoping I could try and be friends with you guys. I've always admired you, Max, how you don't seem to care that Lissa makes fun of you, and you stick up for yourself. You actually inspired me to stand up for myself." Michelle said smiling.

…. Well don't I feel special!

I smiled at her, and we all ate our lunch, Fang trying to steal some of my food, and Iggy helping him.

He took my cookie! HE TOOK IT! He was going to have to pay. Fang held my baby up above his head, being the tall emo he is, standing up. I, being the awesome short elf I am, reached up to grab it, and in the process of doing this was pressed up against Fang's chest. And I was so focused on getting my cookie, I didn't even realize this until I saw Fang's cheeks turn a faint shade of pink. My body then went into over drive, my senses heightened. Everywhere my body touched Fang turned into a shock wave, coursing through my body. I turned bright red, and we locked eyes. We probably could've stayed like that if Iggy and Gazzy hadn't wolf-whistled, the idiots. He gave me back my cookie, but I was more focused on what just happened.

Michelle whisper shouted to Ella, "Why aren't they dating yet? It's clear they like each other."

"It's because Max refuses to see her true feelings and admit them to the world." Ella whispered back.

I chose to ignore them. Fang looked like he was about to say something when the bell rang. Ella, Nudge, and now Michelle left the lunch room, while Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, and I went the opposite direction and headed to class.

I tried to pay attention to my teacher, but my mind was filled with other thoughts. Homecoming was almost here, and I didn't have a date yet. Maybe Fang…. Nahh he wouldn't ask me. Why would he? No matter what Ella says and chooses to believe, he doesn't like me.

Walking out to the parking lot with Fang, he opened his mouth about to say something, when this kid, I think his name's Dylan, called my name, and waved me over. Looking at Fang with a "wait here" look, I trotted over to Dylan. He's not bad looking but not my type.

"Hey Max." Dylan said looking me up and down. Boys don't think we notice things like this but we do. I looked back and Fang who had his fists clenched.

"Um, hey." I said. "What up?"

"Well, you're hot, I'm hot, so we should go to homecoming together." Dylan said smirking.

"Yeah, not happening. Sorry." I turned to leave when I felt a rough hand grab my arm and yank me back towards him. Something sliced my arm, and it hurt.

"I don't think you understand," Dylan said, "We're going together. You don't have a say in the matter."

Fang overhearing the conversation, came running over and pulled me back. A large bruise was starting to form on my upper arm. And a long gash was bleeding on my other arm. I was pulled into his chest, and his arm wrapped protectively around me. I didn't see it before, but Dylan had a very long pocket knife in his hand. What was he planning to do with that? Slit my throat? Oh, that must have been what had cut my arm. Fang had the worst glare on his face. Speaking in the scariest voice I've ever heard, he said,

"Max can make her own decisions. Plus, I'm taking her to homecoming, so back of before I'll call the cops for attempted assault."

Dylan glared at Fang and looked at me menacingly. "This isn't over babe." And stalked off.

I hadn't realized it, but was shaking horribly. Fang wrapped his other arm around me, and buried myself into his chest, still shaking**. **I don't know if it was because of what just happened, or the fact that I was losing blood fast. Fang picked me up bridal style, and carried me to the car. He placed me into the seat, where I looked at my arm again. My arm was nearly stained red. Dylan must have hit a vein. I started getting light headed, and then everything went black.

**That's it for this week. Keep reviewing, and read and review my other fic, All About Us. **

**Everyone have an awesome week :)**

**LOVE YOU GUYS :3**

**QUOTE OF THE DAY:**

_Be kind,_

_For everyone you meet is fighting a hard battle._

**Insert cool catchphrase goodbye here,**

**~Spunky Violet **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi :3 So I didn't have much homework, so here I am! Fanfiction has been acting weird lately. I CAN READ MY TRAFFIC STATS! D: It shows a big fat ZERO for yesterday, when I knew people were reading. (I had reviewers so you were obviously reading this!) So that's annoying. I've been practicing my Piccolo and Flute non-stop recently. Time to start preparing for auditions and crap. xP fun.**

**So I'm not in the best mood, but hopefully this will put me in a better mood! BECAUSE YOU ALL JUST BRIGHTEN MY DAY WITH YOUR REVIEWS :)**

**Infinite Legend: I'm in a Hunger Games mood too :) And I ADORE HEY MONDAY! Always have ;) I'll look up The Rocket Summer. I like A Rocket to the Moon and SECONDHAND SERENADE 3.**

**Abc: I'll try, I'll try, and that's a lot of cherries ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm Female.**

**MPOV:**

_Previously:_ _My arm was nearly stained red. Dylan must have hit a vein. I started getting light headed, and then everything went black._

I'm floating. Drifting through a breeze as light as air. Wings are attached to my back, beautifully stunning wings, spread wide. I'm soaring in the clouds, a smile, a real one, gracing my lips. I'm free. As light as air.

I've never felt this good.

And then disaster strikes. A streak of lighting rushes across the sky, nearly hitting me. Thunder is booming and everything is still so beautiful, but dangerous. Another streak of lighting, and I'm hit. And falling into the unknown. But the last glimpse I catch is a beautiful winged boy, with wings as black as night.

I awake with a start taking in deep breathes. Fang is right next to me, looking at me with concern. His hair is a disheveled mess, and he looks exhausted. My mother is there and Ella. They both have concern in their eyes as well, but not as intense as Fang's. I can hear Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge in the hallway.

My throat is raspy, and there's an IV in my arm, and a heart monitor hooked up. I look around at everyone who just came in and said,

"Wha happen?"

The doctor came in then. "You are quite lucky young lady. You hit a major vein there and lost so much blood, you went into a coma for 2 days. You're lucky it wasn't 2 years! You're very lucky your boyfriend there got you here in time."

My mom came to my side (the one Fang wasn't on) and gave me a hug.

"Max, we were so worried!"

Everyone told me how worried they were but Fang stayed silent. He clung to my hand, rubbing my knuckles soothingly. There was a silence, when Ella said, "Why don't we all go get food. There's pie." She winked at Nudge, and everyone left, leaving just me and Fang.

I squeezed his hand, and said, "Thanks for saving me Fang."

"Max, you have no idea how worried I've been. I keep feeling like it's my fault for even letting you talk to that bastard. And then when I saw the knife and your arm…" he trailed off, and a single tear rolled down his face. "Max, you were losing so much blood. It was scary. He could've killed you." I reached out and gave him a hug, even though we were in an awkward sitting position. We held each other, not speaking, just listening to the beeps and buzzes of the hospital. My senses were overwhelmed with Fangness.

"Fang, listen to me." I finally said, breaking the hug. "Don't you dare think this was your fault. I was the one who chose to go talk to him, and if you hadn't pulled me away from him, he could've done much worse."

"Max, the fact that he did anything to you bugs me."

"Well then scream into a pillow, because it wasn't your fault. You stopped things from getting much worse Fang."

"Max..."

"Shhh. No. It's not your fault." I sat there and pouted like a 5 year old, trying to get him to laugh. I don't need a real emo Fang on my hands. I like happy smiley Fang.

"Now go get some food, for you and me. I'm starving."

He chuckled, "Alright Max." and pecked my cheek as he left.

I felt my face heat up, and sat there enjoying the feeling of where his lips had met my skin.

It was quiet for all of 5 seconds, when Ella decided to grace me with her presence.

"MAX! OMG you totally missed it! Well you wouldn't have seen it, you were in a coma, but Fang never left your side once for the 2 days. Only to use the bathroom. He freaking slept in the chair over there. AND he held your hand the whole time! It was so adorable Max! And when no one was around, well except me spying from the doorway like a ninja, he kissed your forehead each night and morning when he was going to sleep. You guys are adorbs!"

"Ella, three things. One, stop hanging around Nudge, you sound scarily like her. Two, did he really? He needs to eat though! Food's important! And Three, I highly doubt he kissed my forehead Ells."

"Believe what you want, but he did! Oh and you get out of the hospital in an hour. So just sit tight, your almost done."

"Thanks Ells."

I was alone for about 5 minutes again when Fang came back. He sat down and we ate our somewhat good hospital food. Truthfully I was just itching to stretch my legs and walk around. But the doctors wouldn't let me move until I left, and even then I had to leave by wheelchair. I wasn't allowed to walk for a day. We just sat there for a while, until I finally said, remembering what Fang said before I passed out,

"So you're taking me to homecoming?"

"Well yeah, I was going to actually ask you but there was that whole problem and I didn't get to. So I said it, hoping to scare him off. But now I'm definitely going to."

"Well what if I want to go with Iggy hmmmmm?" I said jokingly, winking at him.

Catching on with my joke Fang said "Well that's a problem, because you're going with me."

"Hmmph. Fine, I guess I can deal."

"Oh and you have to wear a dress. No if ands or buts."

"… Fine."

The nurse came in then and gave me the okay to leave. Fang picked me up off the bed, and placed me into the wheelchair, and pushed me into the parking lot. He picked me up again and put me in the car, and he got in the backseat of my mom's van. Iggy was driving his car home with Nudge and Ella and Gazzy. I had to stay home for a day. But Fang's mom said he could come over and stay at my house during school to keep me company and take care of me.

Homecoming was on Saturday at 7. Tomorrow would be Friday. Ella and Nudge would have to take me to the mall that morning.

We drove home, where Fang picked me up again, and carried me to the front door. My arm was wrapped tightly with gauze. Oh and for those of you that are confused as to why I can't walk, I lost so much blood that they don't want me walking until I've recovered a bit more. Fang plopped me down onto my couch, and sat down next to me. He put his arm around my shoulder and we watched an episode or two or seven of Phineas and Ferb. Best show ever. We stayed like that until I fell asleep somewhere in the middle of our eighth episode.

**That's all for today :) Don't give me that look! I'll be writing more! And please check out and review my song-fic All About Us. It's really awesomesauce and I nearly cried while writing it. There's a bunch of epic Faxness. So reeeeeaaaad it. And keep on reviewing! Love you all :3**

**Quote of the Day:**

_To be inspired is great, to inspire is incredible._

**Insert Cool Catchphrase Goodbye Here,**

**~Spunky Violet**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hai guys :3 How's your day going? I saw the hunger games yesterday with my friend. Oh my wizard god it was amazing. Before the movie even started and they were previewing Twilight, there was a scene when Bella is behind a tree ready to kill a dear and this kid in my school yelled out, "OH MY GOD SHE KILLS BAMBI!" It made my day even better. And now I'm here, writing Chapter 14 :D You guys all rock, you know that?**

**Stunningfire: HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY :D Sorry I couldn't update in time for the actual day, but you get a birthday shout out :3**

**InfiniteLegend: Screamo's not that bad. I'll listen to it sometimes, but I'm a fan of almost every kind of music.**

**Dwarfperson: If you incinerate me, I can't write anymore D: And I'm the sensei. Cry about. AND I think it's awesome that you're my number one fan :) I feel loved! **

**Sound guy's ghost: You're not.**

**Me: And you're dead. Never insult Elves or Dwarves.**

**ILoOoVeOrAnGe: Let's not turn this in to Twilight with the whole team things. But I do like Peeta better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything blah blah blah.**

**SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, HERE IS CHAPTER 14 :D**

**MPOV**

THE DAY BEFORE HOMECOMING:

I woke up feeling tired. Actually, to say the least, I woke up against a sleeping Fang. I had to think for a few seconds as to why Fang was,

In my house.

Holding me up against his chest, my head tucked underneath his chin.

Why it was 9 in the morning and I wasn't in school.

And then it came to me. I was on bed rest. Couldn't do anything. But I COULD torture Fangles. My personal slave for the day. Awesomesauce.

But for now, I think I'm going to let him rest. He didn't sleep much at all according to Ella. Plus, I kinda enjoy being trapped in his muscular arms. He stirred slightly, mumbled my name, and held me tighter. Awww, maybe he does like me.

My stomach decided to ruin the nice moment, and started growling at me. Guess I'm a little hungry, eh?

"Sounds like someone's hungry." A silky voice murmured into my ear.

"Sounds like someone's going to make me breakfast." I said back.

"Sounds like I'm going to be your slave for the day aren't I?"

"Aw look at that, I have a smart slave." I smirked. He got up, but not before kissing my cheek again. My face lit up like a fire engine. What's this all about?

Before I could voice my confusion, Fang was already in the kitchen cooking up a storm. And it smelled gooooood. Fang placed the food on the table. Bacon and pancakes. Yum. He came back over to where I was, mesmerized by the intoxicating scent of bacon, and picks me up bridal style, carrying me to the table. He plops me down, and we have mindless conversation as I savor every bit of the delicious food. Then the topic of homecoming is brought up.

"Did you get a dress yet? Or are you going tomorrow to buy it?" Fang said.

"Fang I highly doubt you care about my dress, but yes I did get it, when we were at the mall last week."

"Well I'm curious, because I know you've never worn a dress before. Are you going to tell me about it, so I can pick out a tie to match?"

"…. It's hot pink. Wear a hot pink tie."

"Max."

"Fang."

"Max."

"Fang."

"There's no way your dress is hot pink. You nearly vomit whenever you see the color."

"Maybe it's starting to grow on me."

"And maybe I sparkle like Edward Cullen."

"Fang, you're a Fairy? I had no idea. I thought we were best friends!"

"I'm not a fairy."

"Now that I think about it, you being a fairy is totally believable. Cool my homecoming date is a fairy!"

"Oh can it dwarf."

"I'm an elf Fang. Clearly you need to get your facts straight."

"Well fine then Elf, what color is the dress." He said snarling playfully.

"Green. But not a lime green, a dark evergreen green."

"There, now was that so hard?"

"Yes. Yes it was."

"Well sorry then, but it's your own fault."

"Fang."

"Yeah?"

"I'm bored. Entertain me."

"Let's try getting you to walk to the couch, then we'll play Mario Kart."

"Yoshi's mine."

"Dammit."

I stood up, slowly, and took a shaky step forward. Then another, and another. I reached the couch, Fang's arm wrapped around my waist, taking cautious steps. We sat down, and started our epic battle of Mario Kart.

We stayed like that, just playing Mario Kart, testing my walking skills, and talking. We talked about school, my old home, and just, everything. He was so easy to talk to. Plus I kept beating him at Mario Kart, and it was funny watching him get frustrated.

Fang ordered pizza, which came very quickly, and I walked all the way to the table by myself, like a big girl. We ate in silence, but it wasn't awkward. When we finished eating, we went back to Mario Kart, and continued talking about random topics. There's never a dull moment with this boy. 3 o'clock came too fast, because Ella was home already, and she brought Nudge. But they didn't stay long, they went back over to Nudge's house, probably to decide on my makeup and hair for tomorrow, or plan my wedding because they're just creepy and weird like that. Nothing too exciting happened until Fang was leaving, around midnight. My mom had gone to sleep, as did Ella. Fang and I had stayed up and watched Dodgeball. He was out the front door, when I called his name. He turned back to me, and didn't have time to recover because I crashed into him, knocking him over onto the grass so I was lying on his chest. I wrapped my arms around him, giving him a hug.

"Thanks." I whispered into his ear. I moved away from his ear, only to realize the close proximity of my face and his. Our eyes locked, and next thing I knew, his lips were on mine. The kiss was simple, short, sweet, and sent chills down my spine. I couldn't tell if I shivered or not. He smiled at me, as I smiled at him. He kissed me on the cheek again, picked us both up off the ground, and then left. My heart was soaring, and my face was on fire. And I though no one had seen it either, until I heard squealing from the upstairs window as a sat outside. I guess some things never change.

I climbed into bed, my thoughts still on Fang and drifted off into sleep. Tomorrow was homecoming, and for once, I actually felt excited.

**NAWWWWW FAX :D So yeah, that's that. Anything mentioned above such as Mario Kart and Edward Cullen I don't own. Dur. And if you haven't, check out my songfic All About Us. I'm also thinking of writing a Hunger Games songfic, but I'm not too sure yet. Let me know what you guys think and Review it up :)**

**QUOTE OF THE DAY**

Peace.

It does not mean to be in a place where there is no noise, trouble, or hard work, it means to be in the midst of those things and still be calm in your heart.

**Have a great day and may the odds be ever in your favor :3**

**~Spunky Violet**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello :3 Happy Monday :D**

**Dwarfperson: You should watch a very potter musical. It's on YouTube. **

**I don't really have much to say today in the author note thingy that I usually write that is super duper long. Just keep reading, keep reviewing, and check out my other fic, All About Us. Its Fax :3**

**Disclaimer: I'm not James Patterson!**

**Chapter 15 people :D **

**MPOV**

I woke up to a very bubbly Ella and over excited Nudge as an alarm clock.

Oh that's right! Today was homecoming. I rolled out of bed and fell on the floor, grunting, as Ella squealed,

"OMG Max its homecoming! And Me and Nudge are going to do your hair and makeup and make you look presentable!"

I'm not sure whether to be thrilled or scared, so I just grunted in response, still lying on the floor, and let sleep try and overtake me again. But Nudge and Ella were not having it. They dragged me quite literally down the stairs, and made me eat. It was about 10 in the morning. I didn't have to leave for the dance until 6. So to kill some time before the torture, we all sat in the family room and watched Toy Story 3.

I think this might be one of the only Disney movies that I've actually cried while watching it. It's so sad.

Once the movie was done, the torture began.

Nudge and Ella sent me to shower and shave. It took about 15 minutes and then the real torture began. The blew dry my hair, so that it hung in a soft sheet around my face. They curled the ends with a curling iron, so that it went into the small of my back. Then came the makeup. Nudge and Ella did a light smoky eye in a greenish shade, with black winged out eyeliner, and they painted my nails a deep purplish pink.

I slipped on my dress. It was an evergreen color, strapless, with gold accents around the waist. It came mid-thigh and I paired it with a pair of black ballet flats. For jewelry I had on my silver wing necklace and my Love life be brave ring. I had to admit, I looked pretty good, for me. Especially with the long scar along the arm Dylan knifed.

"ZOMG MAX Fang's not going to know what him! You look stunning and beautiful even with the scar on your arm. In fact it makes you look bad-ass!" Nudge squealed all Nudge-like.

"You really do look beautiful sis." Said Ella.

We still had about an hour to kill, so I played Mario Kart, like I do every day, while Ella and Nudge got ready. Ella was going with Iggy, and Nudge was going with Gazzy. We were meeting Michelle there, with her date who I actually don't know his name. She wouldn't tell us.

Ella was in a red strapless dress that went to mid-thigh, and Nudge wore a soft pink dress with a sweetheart neckline that went mid-thigh as well.

Finally, after ages, the guys finally arrived. We were almost out the door when my mom came downstairs with the camera. Oh for petes sake.

"Photo time! I can't have you all leaving without photographing this moment! Max may never be in a dress ever again!" My Mom said.

"Ugh, do we have to mom? You know I hate photo's!" I groaned back.

"Oh just suck it up and smile."

We endured the photo's until Ella piped up.

"How bout one of Fang and Max, Mom?"

"Good idea Ells! Max stand next to Fang."

Not wanting to take the photo, I moved an inch closer to him, crossed my arms and pouted. Fang shook his head, rolled his eyes, and pulled my up against him.

"Smile." He whispered in my ear.

I grinned slightly, as he did too, and there was the flash and photos are done! HUZZAH!

We got in the car, and drove off to the school. Time for homecoming.

We pulled up into the school and walked in, Fang with his arm around my waist, and the others were each holding their date's hands. The D.J. was this really cheesy old guy with a bushy 'stache and backwards baseball hat. And sunglasses. Oh boy. We all just kind of stood around and talked when Michelle and her date walked in. I felt Fang's grip grow tighter around me as we saw who her date was.

**Okay I know it's not much, but I'm really it's Spring Break this Friday and all next week, so I will be updating a lot! I know it's a filler, but don't worry there's more to come! If any of you guys have suggestions or things you want to see in the story, let me know! **

**I love you guys :3 Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing :D **

**Quote of the Day:**

You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams.

-Dr. Seuss

**Sorry about the filler chapter :/**

**~Spunky Violet**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello Everyone :) How's everyone? I'm on spring-break so updates should be coming a little quicker!**

**Dwarfperson: I love Finnnick. He's amazing.**

**And to all my other reviewers: I'm SORRY I LEFT YOU WITH A CLIFF-HANGER! :) But I didn't feel like writing more that night, and I wanted to give you guys something!**

**I read every single one of your reviews too guys! So keep it up, and please, if you like this story, read my song-fiction All About Us. YOU CAN'T EVEN TELL IT'S A SONG-FIC! So read it…. Dooooooooooo ittttttt.**

**Finnick: What if I just give them a sugar cube? Then they'll read it!**

**Me: Yes excellent. Read the story and Finnick will give you a sugar cube. Maybe I'd get Fang to give you one too :)**

**Fang: Since when did I agree to this?**

**Me: Oh shut up and go be with Max.**

**Fang: K.**

**Me: Finnick, do the disclaimer.**

**Finnick: Spunky Violet doesn't own anything, even me, much to her displeasure.**

**HERE'S CHAPTER 16!**

**MPOV**

In walked Michelle, hand in hand with non-other than Dylan. My breath hitched, and I shook a little. The scar on my arm started hurting, just like Harry Potter's scar started hurting when Voldemort came back. Fang held me close to him, and his face turned to stone. Dylan looked at us, winked at me, and continued on with Michelle to go meet some of his friends. This creep was going to be the death of me. Literally too if I wasn't careful.

"Come on Max," Fang whispered in my ear, "We'll stay for a little bit, but the minute he even looks at you funny, we'll leave. I'm not letting anything happen to you again."

I nodded my head, to shell shocked to respond. Fang kissed my temple, and we went and just hung around with Ella and the crew. We danced and enjoyed ourselves for a good hour. Music was playing, crappy pop music, but music nonetheless. I wouldn't mind something a little edgier.

Then Michelle came over with Dylan. They didn't say much but were just dancing near us. I felt uneasy, and when I caught a glimpse of something silver sticking out of his pocket, I felt nauseas. I leaned into Fang, and whispered to him

"Can we go? I think he has a knife."

Fang nodded, glared over at Dylan, and lead me out to the car. We were almost home free, when a shadowy figure came out from the school. We picked up the pace a bit, and hopped in his car. We started driving, when a pair of headlights started following us. We got on an empty highway, when the car that followed us out of the dance started rear-ending us. Fang sped up, but so did our follower, which I'm almost sure was Dylan. Fang handed me his cell phone.

"Here," he said, "call the police. We're not letting Dylan get away with this."

I dialed and called, and spoke to an officer who said they'd be on their way. Fang was starting swerve slightly, more and more with each little shove from behind. We didn't want to pull over, for fear that Dylan would just crash right into us, without caring that we weren't moving.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the sirens sounded. They were getting closer with every minute, and by that time, Dylan had started to switch lanes and move around us, at top speed, high-tailing it out of there. We pulled over, and put on our brake lights, signaling the cops to stop. They pulled up next to us, and began interrogating us about the car, what had happened, etc. Fang showed them the dents on the back of the car and such. They asked us who we thought was driving the car.

We gave them Dylan's name, and also told them about Dylan knifing me. They hopped into their cop car and drove off, after finding Dylan's address on their super cool cop car spy gear. They were going to arrest Dylan for assault. That is, when they found him.

Exhaustion started to take in by the time we pulled into my driveway. My mom wasn't home, and Iggy, Ella, Nudge and Gazzy were all going to an after-party.

We stepped out of the car, and Fang pulled me close to him.

"You know," he said, "we never got to have our slow dance."

He turned on his car radio, and the song "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri came on. He put his arms around my waist, and mine went around his neck. We swayed to the soft music, letting the sound over take us.

The song began to fade, and all I could focus on was Fang. Our foreheads pressed together, and his cool breath fanned my face, caressing it gently. I don't know who leaned in first, but the next minute, or lips were pressed together. The kiss started out slow and sweet, but we were both hungering for more. **(A/N I'm not going to write the full-blown make-out scene, so use your imagination.)**

The kiss ended slowly, again, as we broke apart to catch our breath. Fang had this big goofy grin on his face, and I'm sure mine mirrored his.

"Max," He said, "Would you please, please, be my girlfriend?"

All the nights dreaming about this moment could not have prepared me for this. The thrill that ran through me, coursing through my veins was indescribable.

"Yeah, I will" I said back, my mouth forming an even larger smile. He leaned down and kissed me again and he walked me to the door. My mind was far away from what was happening with Dylan. I was focused completely on Fang. He kissed my forehead goodnight as he left to go home, and murmured into my ear, "Goodnight beautiful," and left.

I flopped down onto my bed, and let sleep overtake me. I'm hoping this happiness will last. But for right now, I was content.

**How's that for epic homecoming scene :) Ending's my favorite :D**

**Quote of the day:**

_Sometimes you forgive people simply because you still want them in your life._

**I love you guys :3**

**Insert cool catchphrase goodbye here**

**~Spunky Violet**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello my subjects :) Hope you're all enjoying your day.**

**Fang: Why should they be? **

**Me: Cause I'm updating after forever. So sorry! It's been a rough couple of days for me. Between utter exhaustion, band and strings performances, and the recent death of a student in my class, I haven't felt up to writing, or had the time. So I'm hoping that writing will help me take my mind off of things.**

**Celestialstarynight and Insecure-Invisiblie-Shy-Lonely: Yes, yes congratulations, you both knew it :)**

**Dwarf: Yeah I realized that now, but oh well. Too bad. Have a sugar cube from Finnick. **

**Finnick: You called Vi?**

**Me: Yeah go give all my reviewers a sugar cube.**

**Finnick: Got it.**

**So you should all be receiving sugar cubes, compliments of me. **

**I think this is going to be my last chapter. Then onto the next great story :3**

**Disclaimer: Violet doesn't own anything at all mentioned in the story, James Patterson and others do! **

**Chapter 17**

**MPOV**

*AWESOME TIME SKIP TO THE VERY FREAKING LAST WEEK OF SCHOOL!*

The past few months have just flown by. Not even kidding you, I think the months just hopped into a jet and jetted away without a second thought! Because…. Wait for it…. IT'S THE LAST WEEK OF MY SENIOR YEAR OF HIGHSCHOOL! Then I'm graduating and going off to college.

And I'm guessing you would like to know about the past few months though, am I right? Well, why don't I start with my least favorite person, and go from there.

Dylan is in jail for speeding, and assault. He's apologized numerous times, but that doesn't change anything. He hurt me physically and mentally, and for that he deserves jail, but he can have his second chance from someone else.

Lissa's moving to California! Thank the goodness! No one of us will ever have to deal with her again!

Angel actually apologized to me, and is now friends with Ella and Nudge. I'm still a little worried about her, and don't fully trust her, but there's time for that.

Iggy and Ella started dating a month after homecoming. And have been together ever since. That big Igiot really loves that girl. And after threatening him a few times about dating my sister, I finally approved. I figured, if anyone else was to date Ells' they wouldn't have male parts anymore. Iggy was close to that, but since he's my… fr.. frie.. *hack* friend, I decided to spare him. And plus, I think they're cute together, and Iggy will protect her.

OH and Nudge and Gazzy started dating. Don't ask me how, they just did.

And I guess I should talk about uh, me and uh… I can't say this with a straight face. Me and… Ugh, I'm think I'm blushing, but I can't tell… okay I'm just going to say it. Me and Fang! (commence tomato facial features). We're still dating, and he's truly my best friend. He told me he loved me, and I was never so sure of anything else when I told him I loved him back.

College wise, me, Iggy, Gazzy, and Fang are all going to community college for 2 years and then going off to other colleges to study whatever. I'm on a music scholarship, as well as Iggy. Fang's going to study marine biology and is working at the local aquarium with dolphins and whales. And Gazzy's still unsure. We're all ready to start working really hard and to study and start making a living in the world.

So yeah. Here we are all caught up, and are getting ready to graduate. It's so exciting, yet so sad to think that high school is already over. But life's just one giant story book. I've written this chapter in my life through experience and mistakes. And now it's time to begin the next chapter in my life. Where it will take me, I don't know. Will I still be together with Fang? I sure hope so. Life has strange ways of working itself out. So let's just wait and see. This is Maximum Ride, signing off! Time to go get my diploma and start living my life!

**And CUT :) That's a wrap folks! **

**I'm going to end it there, unless you all want me to write an epilogue. Cause then I will. And then I get to decide what I want my next story to be. If anyone has any ideas, write me a review and let me know! I love you guys :D You've all been amazing through this story, and this has been an amazing first experience for me. **

**And please, read my other story, All About Us. **

**Umm, what else… OH! Wait… damn I forgot what I wanted to say. Fishpaste.**

**See you guys when I write my next story!**

**Love you all :3**

**QUOTE OF THE DAY:**

Life is eternal, and love is immortal, and death is only a horizon; and a horizon is nothing save the limit of our sight.

**Insert cool catchphrase goodbye here,**

**Spunky Violet**


	18. AN about new stories and possible sequel

**AUTHORS NOTE UPDATE ABOUT NEW STORIES :)**

**Hey Guys! So I know a lot of you really loved this story and you want me to continue it and not let it end, but sad to say, their high school life is over. I'm starting to plan out a sequel quite possibly, but I'm not entirely sure yet. But for now, I'll be writing a whole new slew of stories. Mainly Max Ride, but if you have any other story requests, in different topics, leave a review. I'm currently in the process of ****If it Means a lot to You ****and ****Iris.**** Iris is currently on hiatus because I've kinda lost where I was going with it so until I get that sorted out no update for Iris. But I'm really excited for ****If it Means a Lot to You**** and if you like Highschool to the Maximum, you'll really enjoy it. **

**And I'm hopefully going to start beta reading, in December. So that should be quite interesting. **

**Sorry if I got all your hopes up with an update, but I felt like adding a little closure for now. **

**I'm never going to stop writing, and I hope you all stick around and support me :) Love you all!**

**Here's a virtual hug from Fang. **

***Fang reaches out and hugs each and every one of you***

**I'll be updating If it Means a Lot to You soon so be on the look out!**

**Keep on Soaring,**

**Spunky Violet**

**QUOTE OF THE DAY (cause I'm a quotesy person if you couldn't tell xD )**

_**If life has no meaning, why shouldn't we create a meaning for it? Perhaps it's a mistake for us to look for the meaning in this world, precisely because our primary mission here is to create this meaning.**_

_** ~Naguib Mahfouz**_


End file.
